Hot nights
by AirRaider
Summary: Ok so I had some trouble making with the chapter system. Ok this is a Takuya/Koji story chap 1 slight yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my friends zephermonlover coming at ya with my first fan fic. It's a Takuya/Kouji story, slight yaoi but not the boy sex*yet*. Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own digimon. Don't any of u forget that**

**rated: PG-15 for hot steamy action between two guys **

* * *

Takuya P.O.V: it's been 2 years since we destroyed lucemon. It's been a sucky time for me, my parents found out I'm gay, so they kicked me out on my ass. Since then I've been living with koji in his house. His parents were out for the weekend so it was just us. It was hard on me to be alone with my secret crush for a weekend, and try not to rip his clothes off. Ive always wondered if koji had feelings for me, but then I knew I wouldn't have a chance with a hot guy like koji. _"Ill have to ask him soon though" thought Takuya _

***later that night***

Takuya sat on the bed texting his bro, Tohkiri, he knew Takuya was gay long before his parents did. Anyway Takuya was asking his brother if he should tell koji how he felt, Tohkiri soon replied that it was the best thing Takuya could do, at that moment koji came back in the room from the shower, wrapped in nothing but a towel. Seeing koji like this Takuya nearly got a nosebleed. Koji smiled at him and hot dressed right in front of him. Takuya could feel himself getting harder and harder watching him. It took everything Takuya had from coming into koji's exposed entrance. Koji turned around in time to see Takuya getting up from the bed. He came closer to his secret crush, cupped his hand against koji's cheek and kissed him. Koji blushed furiously at this, he wanted for Takuya to stop , yet he still felt turned on by this. He closed his eyes and kissed Takuya back. Takuya then took the opportunity to explore his best friends mouth.

* * *

Sorry if this is shorter then anyone likes. Part 2 will come as soon as I get 5 reviews. Thanks to all you zepher fans! I luv ya all


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey loyal fans zephermon back. And I goty 2 favorite guys here, Takuya and koji!**

**koji: so why did you want us over here?**

**I think it's obvious. I just finished chapter one of ur love story.**

**Takuya&koji: our what?!**

**on with the story!**

**Takuya&koji:wait hold on...**

**disclaimer: I do not own digimon just this story. *im new so I'm still getting used to this, this is the real chapter 2**

* * *

Koji pulled Takuya off of him and looked at him for awhile. Takuya finally broke the silence "Koji? Are you ok?" He said. Koji then smacked him and took off down the hall, Takuya got up to stop him but lost almost immediately _damn it, why is this house so big _thought the brunette.

Koji P.O.V

I couldn't believe takuya, he had just pulled me into that. He knows I'm not gay...at least I don't think I am. Deep down koji knew he had feelings for Takuya, but he wanted to know if Takuya shared them first before revealing his. He thought that they had when Takuya had kissed him, yet he couldn't help wondering if it was just a sick joke. He just longed to know if Takuya loved the way he did.

Takuya P.O.V

Ive looked everywhere for Koji and I still haven't found him yet said Takuya. Just then he saw koji walking disown towards the room, Takuya didn't realize that Koji had been looking for him for the past 15 min. As well. Iran to catch up to Koji, and ran into him when he got to the bedroom. Koji looked at me with a serious look on his face. He leaned down and said to me "Takuya, do you love me?", I looked at him and said"Define Love." This made koji start crying and, once again ran out the room, I ran after him and caught him before he locked himself in the bathroom. I asked him why he ran from me, and he replied "I didn't think you would have the same feelings I have for you." I looked at him and said" koji I loved you the second I laid eyes on you" he blushed a dark shade of red at this. I then told him to look outside, night had already fallen. Koji looked at me and said "Takuya, lets take this in the room

* * *

**_hey sorry guys but I gotta end here, I'll put part 3 up when I get 10 reviews, did I do bad, was it too much, or basically the same as before? Please comment review whatever _**


End file.
